


Prophet

by birdybirdnerd



Category: Pendragon - D. J. MacHale
Genre: Drabble, Fic Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdybirdnerd/pseuds/birdybirdnerd
Summary: Some saw him as a prophet





	

**Author's Note:**

> we in the discord had a 500 or less word fic challenge awhile back, based on a random word generator. this was my entry

He had begun to be known as a prophet, to some people. A sign of change, of good to come. He appeared in their time of need, and through hardship and suffering, saved them.   
  
To others, he was an omen of death. The trouble wasn't there until he showed, and when he did, that meant danger was coming. He stopped the evil eventually, but it was him that brought it there in the first place.    
  
There was no escaping him. Every world, every time, everywhere imaginable, he would come. Sometimes he would stay hidden, and only a handful would notice. He would work in the background, unseen, unheard. Sometimes, he would be a celebrity, on every screen for miles around, his face broadcast to the world.    
  
Either way, he came. He showed, he did, he left his mark.    
  
He did his job, and disappeared.


End file.
